Gentle Hope
by kyil
Summary: The royal family of the moon now rules over the people of both the Earth and Moon. The young princess must face the challenges that life throws at her: love, friendship, lost of those close to her. Can she keep hope in her gentle heart?
1. Fallen King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"Serenity, you shouldn't wander around the garden this late at night alone," a man said.

This man, who now rules both the people of the Earth and Moon, had black hair and dark blue eyes. Appearing to be in his late twenties, the man wore a black cloak to protect him from the chilly night air. As the wind blew against his cloak, a sword could be seen sheathed and hung around his waist on a belt. "It's not safe and you could catch a cold," the man continued as he placed a hand on a little girl's shoulder.

The little girl continued to stare up at the moon with her light blue eyes. The two strands of her white pigtails from her odango hairstyle were flowing gently as the wind blew. Only wearing her usual white dress, she shivered feeling cold from having stood in the chilly air for awhile. "Papa, when can we go back home," Serenity asked as she continued to gaze at the white shining moon longingly.

The King sighed before kneeling down and pulling Serenity's back close against him in an embrace. "I'm afraid we will not be returning to the moon anytime soon. This is our home now Serenity. Haven't you always wanted to see the various floras on Earth? Well, now you can see it everyday," the King said in a soft tone as he wrapped his cloak around Serenity to stop her shivering.

Serenity finally turned away from the moon and turned to stare into her father's dark blue eyes with her innocent and questioning gaze. "I do love it here, but I miss our home on the moon. Why can't we go back papa?...Is it because we're fighting," she asked saying the last part quietly and sadly.

She shivered as she recalled her last moment on the moon.

_Flashback_

Her mother had been carrying her as she ran toward the teleportation room with her father and their guards close behind. She remembers the suffocating feeling of smoke in her lungs since part of the palace had been set on fire, but what she knew would be forever engraved in her mind was a man appearing out of nowhere striking down one of their guards with a crazed look on his face. "Go on your majesties," another guard had yelled as he blocked the enemy's sword with his own.

Her father had nodded his head with a grim look on his face before placing an arm around her mother's waist and the two began running again this time with only two guards behind them. As they reached the teleportation pads, she heard two simultaneous sounds of what she guessed to be the sound of swords piercing through armor and flesh. She clung tighter to her mother while shutting her eyes wishing it was all a horrible nightmare.

---

'_But it wasn't a nightmare.'_

Sensing his daughter's sorrow, the King rubbed her back comfortingly wishing he could have spared this young girl such horrors of the world, but he knew he could not alter reality.

"Why do we have to fight papa? So many people get hurt or even...I don't like it."

The King lifted up Serenity's face and gave her a sad smile. "Whether we like it or not, fighting will probably always occur, but that doesn't mean we can't do everything in our power to prevent it," he saw in Serenity's eyes that what he said gave little comfort, causing him to sigh, "If you learned anything from the horrors of war, I hope it is this. Revenge does not bring happiness or the satisfaction that you crave. Hatred, greed, jealousy, selfishness will only lead you to being alone and bitter toward the world. Remember Serenity, this sorrow that you feel, never let it control you or else risk losing into the feeling of hatred and rage that may breed from your sadness. Prove to the world that one does not have to give in to those feelings even though we will surely feel them as it is human nature. Conquering those feelings in yourself will be the first step to ending the senseless killings."

Serenity looked at her father with admiration as she took in every word he said to heart. To her, her father had always been the most honorable man and what he just said only strengthened that belief. Giving him a soft smile, she nodded her head to indicate she understood.

The King returned the smile, happy that his daughter has cheered up. Suddenly remembering the reason he had been looking for his daughter, he reached into his pocket and drew out a silver pendent shaped in a crescent moon. "I know how much you miss the moon, but it will be quite awhile before it will become suitable for us to visit our former home, so I had this pendent made for you," he said as he helped clip it around her neck, "I hope it will take away some of your sadness."

Serenity held the crescent-shaped pendent with two fingers and felt its cool surface. A wide smile broke out on her face as she launched herself into the King's arms and hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful papa, thank you," then letting go to face him, "I'm sorry I made you and mama worried, but I'm fine now."

"I'm glad. Now we should get you to---," the King didn't finish his sentence as he tensed up aware that someone else was in the garden.

"Papa what's wrong," Serenity asked when the King turned and unsheathed his sword.

"Not now Serenity. Stay behind me," he whispered then in a louder voice, "Come out! I know you're there!"

"Hee observant, but I'm surprised you haven't ran away with your precious daughter. Like you did on the moon," a man said as he stepped out of the shadow of a tree.

"What are you doing here Orien," the King asked as he watched Orien's movement closely.

Serenity examined the man her father called Orien. The man had dark black hair and was as tall as her father. She noticed a scar on his left cheek and his cold gaze sent shivers down her spine, '_Is it my imagination or are his eyes glowing red,'_ she wondered feeling a sense of unease as Orien slowly closed the distance between them.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to kill the man who dethroned and exiled me by turning my own people against me," Orien said icily while pointing his sword at the King.

"It was your own greed and selfishness that turned your people against you. I warned you Orien not to let your lust for power control you actions. You brought this on yourself. Being exiled was a light punishment after all the suffering you've caused for the people of both the Moon and Earth," then narrowing his eyes and speaking in a low threatening voice, "Leave now Orien and I'll overlook this petty attempt at revenge."

"Don't make me laugh Sol! I've already destroyed your precious home on the moon and tonight I will take the life of both you and your daughter. With you out of the way, I will soon become the King of the people of the Moon and Earth. Then I will spread my influence throughout the galaxy. I will become the most powerful man in the entire solar system," Orien declared with a crazed look in his eyes as he charged at the King.

Their two blades collided as the two men tried to push the other one back. "Serenity run and alert the guards there's an intruder in the garden," King Sol commanded.

Eyes wide with fear, Serenity nodded and ran toward the palace yelling out for the guards. "Your not going anywhere," Orien exclaimed as he pushed Sol back with an invincible force.

Then pulling out a kunai, he threw it aiming at Serenity. Serenity gave a yell of pain as she felt the kunai embedded into her leg causing her to fall forward onto the grassy ground.

"Serenity," King Sol shouted as he ran toward her.

"It's not wise to take your eyes off your enemy Sol," Orien said mockingly as he swung his blade.

King Sol quickly spun around and blocked Orien's strike just in time. "Stop this madness Orien! It's never too late to turn back!"

"Why should I stop when I'm only seconds away from taking your life," Orien exclaimed as he pushed Sol back with a sudden burst of strength.

'_That jewel on his sword is giving off an immense amount of dark energy. The more it glows the more powerful Orien becomes,' _Sol realized as he had noticed the jewel's dark glow as Orien's attack became more fierce, '_If I destroy it, he might get his senses back.'_

Aiming for the jewel on the hilt of Orien's sword, Sol struck at an incredible speed, but Orien's form suddenly vanished causing Sol to embed his sword deep into a tree trunk. "Not fast enough Sol. Now say good-bye to your precious daughter!"

Serenity who had managed to pull out the kunai from her leg looked up to notice Orien rushing at her with the clear intent of killing her. Serenity shut her eyes and raised her arms in front of herself instinctively. At that moment, she had only two thoughts in her head: she was going to die and that hopefully the guards will reach here in time to save her father as she could hear the clanking sound of the guards' running toward the garden. She heard the sound of metal piercing through flesh as well as a cracking sound, but felt no pain. Opening her eyes, she saw to her horror the back of her father with a sword sticking out. "Papa," she squeaked as she stared at his form with a blank expression.

"Noo! How dare you crack my precious jewel," Orien exclaimed as he pulled the blade out of Sol and examined the cracked jewel on the hilt of his sword.

"It was for your own good, old friend," Sol said as he dropped the kunai he had used and fell back onto the grass.

"You---," Orien stopped as he heard the shouting of the guards calling out to the King and Princess then without even a glance at the fallen form of his former friend he started to run into the dark night, "Hear me Sol! I'll be back to take back my throne and more! With you dead, there is no longer anyone in my way. No matter how long it takes. Once I replace the jewel you have broken the galaxy shall be mine!"

Serenity took no notice of Orien's parting words or of the guards running past them to give chase to the intruder. She could only look at her father with a blank expression. "Serenity," the King wheezed.

His call of her name snapped Serenity out of her daze. Her mind now knew that this was real and not a horrible nightmare. "Papa please don't die," she begged weakly as tears began to fall.

King Sol gave her a soft smile as he slowly raised a hand to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry Serenity, but...papa has to go. I'm glad that you're safe," he said as Serenity placed a hand over his, "You will always be my precious daughter. I just wish I could have seen you grow up into the beautiful and kind woman I know you will become."

"No papa don't say those things," Serenity said frantically as tears continued to fall, "The healers are on their way. I saw the guards ran off to get them. Hang in there. You can't leave me and mama alone!"

"I'm sorry Serenity...I love you and your mother both so much. Be good for your mother and tell her I love her," King Sol whispered giving Serenity one last smile before his eyelids slowly shut and his hand went limp.

"Papa!"

Queen Serenity, the healers and the guards found the princess sobbing over the King's lifeless form. The Queen has tears in her eyes as she kneeled down and took Serenity into her arms. The Queen had tears running down her face as she gazed at her husband's peaceful face while Serenity hugged her mother tightly crying into her chest.

The guards and healers held mournful faces for their brave and noble King. Tragedy has befallen the royal family. King Sol has died.

**A/N: this idea just popped into my head. I know my other story isn't done yet, but it's very close. Well tell me what you think of this story so far. Should I continue?**


	2. Meeting the Senshis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**Ages (This is after Orien's death):**

**Serenity and Inners - 12**

**Uranus, Neptune, Pluto - 15**

**Saturn - 10**

"Serenity-hime, the Queen requests your presence at the breakfast table," a maid said after knocking on the door of the Princess's chamber.

"Please tell her I'll be down in a few moments," Serenity replied.

Hearing the maid's retreating steps, she got out of bed and headed for her personal bath. She knew her mother knows whenever she says she'll be down in a few moments in the morning it meant she has just woken up. The room began steaming as the warm water filled up the tub. Sitting in the tub, she looked up at the white ceiling. The warmth in the room made her feel very relaxed. She had always liked to do everything herself. To her, it just doesn't feel right to have maids tend to her for every little thing when she was very capable of doing it herself. Washing herself, her hand swept across her crescent moon pendent causing her to stop what she was doing. A sense of sadness filled her as she stared at the pendent. It has been over a year since her father's death, but the feeling of loss and sorrow never completely left her. She can remember all too clearly the image of her father's back with a sword sticking out or the feeling of her father's blood on her hands. There are still times when she would wake up crying for him in the middle of the night after reliving the event in a nightmare. Sighing and wiping the tears that had began to fall, she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

'_I don't have time to feel sad. Mother's waiting and she said I'll be meeting the senshis today,' _then with a hopeful smile, _'I hope we will be good friends. Mother did mention they are my age."_

---

Walking down the hall toward the dining room, Serenity had a warm smile on her face as she happily greeted everyone she came across. Everyone in the palace knows of the princess's kind and gentle personality. With her eagerness to aid anyone whom she could help, everyone in the palace cherishes and adores the little princess.

Arriving in the dining room, the guard at the door returned Serenity's smile as he bid her a good morning. The queen at the table who had already begun eating, set down her fork when she noticed Serenity has arrived.

"Good morning mother. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," Serenity said as she sat next to her mother.

"Oh it hasn't been too long. Now you better eat your breakfast before it gets too cold."

"Mother, when will our guests arrive," Serenity asked as she began eating her omelet.

"Well if you mean the senshis, then they should be arriving soon. Both the inner and outer senshis will be here today."

"I can't wait to meet them. You did say they're my age right? Oh, do they already know each other? How long will they be staying? I hope we can be friends."

"Slow down Serenity," the Queen said with a smile while the guards and servants in the room couldn't help but chuckle at the young princess's enthusiasm, "Now I did say the inner senshis are your age, but the outers are a few years older than you. Although one of the outers is younger than you and the inners. As for if they know each other, the outers have worked together quite a few times, but I believe the inners have only met each other once when it was made known to them they're the Sailor Senshis. And I'm sure you will be able to make friends with them. Everyone just seems to love you once they get to know you Serenity."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Serenity said with a blush on her face.

"Oh come now Serenity. There's no need to be embarrassed," the Queen said with a chuckle, "It's a wonderful that when one can gain others' trust and friendship so easily."

Her mother's compliment only made Serenity's face even redder, making it hard for the guards and servants to keep from chuckling at the princess's modest nature. After finally calming herself down, Serenity realize her mother has not answer one of her question yet.

"Mother, how long will the senshis be staying?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the Queen said in a tone that increased Serenity's curiosity, "Now we must quickly finish our breakfast, so that we may await our guests' arrival in the throne room."

Looking at her mother suspiciously, Serenity wondered what her mother wasn't telling her. _'Ah, well I guess I'll find out when we meet the senshis.'_

---

**In the Throne Room**

Standing next to her mother who was sitting on her throne, Serenity waited excitedly as the guards brought the Sailor Senshis in. As she examined each of the senshis that were entering, she noticed how all of them seem to hold a lonely air around them especially the outer senshis. This observation caused a slight frown to appear on her face.

'_Maybe they miss their home planets already.'_

"Welcome Sailor Senshis," the Queen said with a wide smile snapping Serenity out of her thoughts.

The Queen stood up and walked toward the senshis with Serenity following close behind. "It has been too long since I've seen each one of you. Look how much each of you have grown."

"It is wonderful to see you again your majesty," the senshi in the navy blue sailor attire with a sword hanging on her belt said.

"We are honored to be invited here," the senshi with a key staff added.

"Come now Pluto. All of you are always welcomed here," the Queen said to which all the senshis smiled gratefully.

Noting all their genuine and happy smiles toward her mother, Serenity wondered if she had only imagined their air of loneliness moments ago. Once again, her mother brought her out of her musing as she introduced each of the Sailor Senshis to her after which the Queen left with the inners for a meeting, but not before telling Serenity and the outers to use this time to get to know one another.

"It is an honor to meet you Serenity-hime," the outers all said after the Queen left as they bowed to her.

"Please don't bow. Really I never understood why people have to bow or kneel before royals. It seems silly to me when royals are people just like commoners," Serenity said as she became lost in wonderment of the reason behind the need for royals to be bowed to.

So lost in her thoughts, she failed to noticed how much her statement has shocked each of the outers. Even the Queen and the late King who were kind to all had never asked them not to bow before the. It's true they had been asked not to kneel, but this princess does not even wish to be bowed to! The rumors about this kindhearted princess had reached them even on each of their distant home planets, but each of them had thought the rumors must have been over exaggerations. Finally coming out of her thoughts, Serenity noticed the strange gazes the senshis were giving her.

"Umm, did I say something strange," she asked hoping her request had not somehow offended them.

Uranus who had noticed the slight nervousness in Serenity's voice realized the princess was afraid she may have offended them. This realization amused her greatly and she couldn't help but chuckle which only further confused Serenity.

"You need not worry hime. If anything, your request amused me. I have never met anyone of nobility to compare themselves to commoners and say they're the same," Uranus said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"It seems what we've heard about you were true," Neptune said with a smile.

"And what you heard was," Serenity asked with curiosity laced into her tone.

"That Serenity-hime is kinder than ane could ever imagine. There are many who admire you even though they've never met you. Whenever one of the soldiers or servants of this palace get transferred to my planet, they all would say they missed your kindness and your gentle smile that you would bestow upon them," Neptune answered.

"It is the same on my home planet," Pluto and Saturn said together.

"People over exaggerate," Serenity said looking down in an attempt to hide the blush she knew must be on her face.

"You're something else hime," Uranus said as she laughed feeling greatly amused at the Princess's clear embarrassment from the compliments.

"Well I'm sure you're admired by others on each of your own home planet. I've heard so many stories about how ones so young can keep even the mightiest enemy invaders from attacking our solar system," Serenity said with clear admiration in her voice.

"Now who's the one that's exaggerating," Neptune said with a chuckle.

"We have help from Queen Serenity ever now and then. If not for her, I'm sure we would have fallen long ago when we had been inexperienced," Pluto said.

"Even so, you guys are so strong. My mother hardly ever needs to aid you now that each of you have mastered your planetary powers," Serenity insisted, "Now I'm sure you're all tired from your long trip, so let me show each of you to your rooms."

"There's no need hime. I'm sure one of the maids can---," Pluto began.

"Oh, but I want to. Besides it will give me more time to get to know each of you," Serenity interrupted.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, the four outer senshis started to follow the princess who they have all began to love.

**A/N: for those who don't know, hime means princess. I don't know but I just felt like using hime...so another chapter's out. Thanks to all who reviewed. I think the next chapter will be about serenity and the inner senshis...maybe with some outer senshis thrown in...maybe what do you think?**


	3. Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"_Such a gentle breeze.'_

After having shown the Outers to their rooms, Serenity has left them each to rest up. Now she sits alone in the royal garden surrounded by numerous kinds of greeneries. Leaning against a tree, she gazes up at the birds flying across the cloudless blue sky. Sound of drizzling water flowing in the fountain adjoined with the rustling of the tree branches. With a serene smile on her face, Serenity allowed the calm atmosphere in the garden to fill her entire being. Thoughts of her time with the Outers just moments ago filled her mind.

'_I can't help but feel they have a lonely aura around them,'_ a small frown formed as she pondered by that may be, '_Probably from their long solitudes when they're at their posts. Even with so many people on each of their planets they're usually in isolation due to their posts...It's so sad.'_

These thoughts created a great sense of sadness in Serenity's heart. Slowly coming out of her thoughts before standing up, Serenity dusted off some of the soil that had gotten onto her white dress. After doing so, she began walking toward the dining room knowing her mother's meeting with the Inners must be over since lunch will soon be served. As she headed for the dining room, she saw Saturn closing the door to her room and immediately called out to her.

"Hello hime," Saturn said simply with a smile when she saw who had called out to her.

"Are you also heading to the dining room for lunch," Serenity asked to which Saturn nodded, "Great! We can head there together."

"Of course hime," Saturn replied.

"Really Saturn. You don't have to keep addressing me as hime. Serenity will do," Serenity said as she grinned at Saturn.

"My apologies Serenity-hime," Saturn said with a slight smile.

"There you go again. Well hopefully you'll get it soon," Serenity said with a sigh which caused Saturn to giggle.

Hearing her giggle, Serenity couldn't help but widen her smile.

'_Well at least I can make sure they're not lonely or sad when I'm around,'_ Serenity thought happily.

As the two continued toward the dining room, they came across two servants. Like usual, Serenity greeted them and they in turn returned her greeting wholeheartedly, but Serenity noticed how the two servants' expressions changed when they greeted Saturn. They were more nervous and held a hint of fear in their eyes. After quickly greeting the young Outer Senshi, the two servants walked past in a haste.

'_Why would they fear Saturn,'_ Serenity wondered.

"They fear me because of my title," Saturn said suddenly to Serenity's surprise.

"Huh," Serenity said as the two came to a stop.

"Your highness was just wondering why the two servants fear me," Saturn stated more than asked.

Serenity nodded in response with a guilty look on her face.

'_Had it been that obvious,'_ she wondered.

"Your highness need not worry. It is only natural for one to be curious," Saturn said when she noticed Serenity's uncomfortable look, "As I was saying, the two servants fear me for my power and the title that comes along with it...It is not just them. Even people from my home planet fears my powers for I'm known as the Senshi of Destruction."

"But you're one of the Outer Senshis who protect us from invaders. Why would you have such a title," Serenity asked with sadness in her voice.

"I may be a protector now, but there may come a time when I much preform another role. With my Silence Glaive, I have the power to destroy worlds on a cataclysmic scale. Therefore...my title suits me well," the last part coming out softly, "Many fear me even though I've been their protector and who could blame them. I may very well be the cause of their destruction one day. Even I would fear myself."

Saturn's face remained emotionless throughout the whole speech, but on the inside she felt enormous sorrow and pain. It was only due to years of Senshi training that she was able to hold back her tears and control her emotions. Suddenly to her surprise, two warm arms pulled her into a gentle embrace. Knowing it to be her princess, she slowly lifted her head up only to feel trickles of moisture drip down to her forehead. Her eyes widen when she realized her princess was crying. Her princess was crying for her, a person she had met just a few hours ago!

"It must have been so horrible for you. Having such a burden ever since birth, but you mustn't think such terrible thoughts about yourself. Like you said, it is only if the time ever comes meaning you can't control the situation. It wouldn't be your fault. No one should blame you for the duty that has been placed upon you," Serenity said sincerely as she gazed at Saturn with a soothing look.

Shock at her princess's words, it took Saturn a few moments before she responded with a relieved and heartfelt smile. The feeling of acceptance and kindness consumed her entire being. It has been so long since she has met someone who accepted her completely. For the first time in a long time, she felt irreplaceable joy.

"Thank you," Saturn whispered simply as she returned Serenity's embrace.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A week has gone by since the Sailor Senshis had first arrived. Serenity had spent the entire week getting to know each individual senshi better. When she is not watching the Senshis train, having her daily lessons or spending time in the garden alone, she would seek out at least one senshi to accompany. Overtime, she was able to find out what each senshi enjoyed and partook in their favorite pastimes together.

Uranus helped her improve on horseback riding as well as taught her the basic in sword fighting.

Neptune would play many enchanting melodies on her violin for Serenity to hear. Sometimes, Serenity would play the piano to accompany Neptune's violin.

Pluto spent time with Serenity in the garden and taught her the names and quality of many greeneries as well as mentioning many more plants that the royal garden did not have.

Saturn proved to have a more childish side once she became accustomed to Serenity. They would spend hours playing with the small animals that lived in the garden.

Mercury was extremely shy when Serenity first approached her, but became less so overtime. They would spend time in the library as Serenity listen to her talk about the many different books she has read. Other times, Mercury may be helping Serenity understand her lessons better.

To Serenity's joy, she found out Jupiter's love and excellent skills for the culinary arts. Now Serenity is always the first to try Jupiter's dishes. She has even learned to cook a few dishes after many hilarious mess ups. To Jupiter and the cooks' horror and amusement, something's always bound to blow up when Serenity attempts to cook.

Mars was the hardest senshi for Serenity to win over since she preferred to meditate alone, but with her persistence, Serenity was finally able to convince Mars to let her join her in mediation. However to Mars' irritation, Serenity fell asleep after just a few minutes in a Telling Serenity not to return the next day if it bores her so much, Mars had been surprised when the princess continued to return each day. Granted she would still fall asleep once in a while, Mars noted Serenity always came back. When she finally asked her why she keeps coming back even though it bores her so much, Serenity replied, "Well meditation is about finding inner peace right and I find it when I sit here in silence with you."

Then with an embarrassed smile and a hand scratching her head, "It's just that it's so peaceful that I can't help, but fall asleep."

Mars couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at Serenity's honest answer. From that day on, Serenity continued to join her in meditation, but was able to drag Mars to do other activities wit her as well. Their two opposing attitudes would create minor arguments at time, but both secretly enjoyed it as they felt it brings them closer together. For Serenity, it meant even more when Mars was the second senshi to stop addressing her a hime and just as Serenity when no outsider was present.

Finally, Venus surprised Serenity with her bubbly attitude when they became friends. It was the complete opposite of her calm and serious self as the leader of the Inner Senshis. The two would talk about many different things close personal experiences to just the palace gossips. To Serenity's joy, it did not take long for Venus to call her Serenity once they have bonded.

The Queen was aware of all the new found friendships among the senshis and her daughter. It brought her great joy as she knew each of these girls including Serenity had needed close friends around their own ages and when she informed Serenity the Inner Senshis will stay to become her personal guards, the young princess was ecstatic. Serenity's only disappointment was the Outer Senshi will have to return to their posts.

On the day of the Outer's departure, Serenity felt great sadness. Each promised to visit Serenity whenever they could and in turn Serenity promised to find time to visit them on their home planet. So with a heavy heart, Serenity sent the Outers off with a smile on her face with the promise of seeing them again one day.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter isn't too dull. Endymion's probably gonna make his first appearance next chapter, not completely sure. 'Til next time.**


	4. Looming Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Serenity, shouldn't you get going to your lessons? I don't think you'd want Mercury hunting you down and giving you three times the work like she did the last time you tried to skip one of her lessons," Jupiter asked with a raised eyebrow as she watched the young princess sulk while petting a black cat with a crescent bold spot.

"But it's soo boring. Isn't that right Luna," Serenity asked the cat after holding her up in front of her own face.

"Meow," was Luna's reply as she tilted her head sideway watching her master with curious wide eyes.

"See Luna agrees," Serenity said triumphantly as if that would get her out of a lesson.

Jupiter sighed while shaking her head. Apparently even the threat of more work will no longer motivate her princess into going to her daily lessons. The Inners have been with Serenity for a month now(not counting the week they had arrived with the Outers) and it was decided that Mercury would give Serenity her lessons. However, after just three days, Serenity grew tired of her studies the way she had with her previous teachers. After having tried to skip her lesson on her forth day, Mercury gave Serenity three times the usual workload the next day. Ever since then, Serenity went to her lessons diligently in fear of a repeat of that horrendous punishment where she had spent the whole working in the library.

'_I guess it was too good to last,'_ Jupiter thought wearily until another idea struck her.

"Well if you don't care about the extra work, but I wonder how Mars is going to react if you miss your usual meditation time with her because Mercury will pile up your studies for you again for skipping a lesson," Jupiter said innocently as she watched Serenity tense up at her words.

Serenity held a nervous expression as she recalled Mars's reaction last time. It had been bad enough to have spent a whole day studying, but to have Mars lecture her relentlessly the next day for missing a mediation because of not going to a lesson. Shivers went down her spine at the thought of what Mars would do if she really does try to skip a lesson again. With a defeated sigh, Serenity cradled Luna in her arms and stood up while looking at Jupiter with a pout.

"That's unfair Jupiter. Now I really don't want to miss my lesson," Serenity shined as she began walking out of the garden to the library.

After laughing at Serenity's angry pout, Jupiter caught up to her princess and patted her shoulder saying, "Trust me hime, it is best for all of us if you go to your lesson. I'm sure none of us want to face Mars's angry wrath for feeling lonely without her meditation partner."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**At the Library**

"What took you so long? Were you trying to skip a lesson again," Mercury asked with crossed arms.

"Umm, actually...," Serenity said trying to come up with an excuse.

"She was held up after having tried to taste some of the food I've cooked for lunch," Jupiter said with a grin, "You know how she forgets everything when there's food in front of her waiting to be eaten."

"Yeah, especially when it's Jupiter's delicious cooking," Serenity added after giving Jupiter a grateful look.

"Why do I not believe you two," Mercury said with a sigh.

"Aw, come on Mercury. The important thing is she came," Jupiter said patting Mercury's shoulder.

"Well, unfortunately your arrival for the lesson will be in vain," Mercury said while putting books back onto shelves, "The Queen has just sent a messenger moments ago. Her highness wants Serenity and us to meet her in the throne room for some matter. Mars and Venus are probably already waiting for us with the Queen."

Both Jupiter and Serenity have a surprised look as they wondered what the Queen needs with all of them. It must be important if the Queen is actually letting the princess miss a lesson.

---

"I don't understand mother. Do you not want to speak with the council members of the former Earth King personally? Even if you cannot, I'm sure there are many more suitable choices from our own council to go in your place," Serenity said looking at the Queen with a perplexed look.

"You underestimate your own abilities my child. Have you forgotten that it was due to several of your suggestions that greatly aided the effort to gain the trust of Earth's people," holding up her hand to halt her daughter's protest, Queen Serenity continued in a gentler tone, "You may claim it was only an inappropriate outburst at one of the few meetings you were told to sit through, but the passion and sincerity during your outburst won not only most of our own reluctant council members over, but quite a few of Orien's council members as well. Imagine that a young child was able to win over doubtful council members when your experienced father could not. Truthfully, both the pride of your father and mine felt slightly hurt, but we were immensely proud all the same."

"Mother, I had only voiced what I felt was true. It was only a fluke. I'm just glad it didn't cause any trouble for you or papa. If the Earth's council had taken it the wrong way, Lunarians and Earthlings may very well be waging a war right now," Serenity said with a shake of her head.

"That may be true, but the fact remains that the outcome of that day proved your hidden potential. Serenity, have you not noticed which area your studies focused heavily ever since that day," Queen Serenity inquired with a soft smile.

"Yes mother, I'm aware you have me focus on speech, laws and the histories of both Earth and Moon, but they're all just practice. It is completely different from actually speaking to a full council," Serenity argued.

"I understand your worries, but it was not my initial decision to send you, but the council had specifically asked for an audience with you. It would not do us good to refuse their request since this is only an informative meeting. There will be no issues' discussion as I made sure to have their word on this," placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, Queen Serenity gave an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid it has all been decided, but you will have your senshis to accompany you even during the meeting."

Knowing her mother's hands were tied, Serenity placed a hand over her mothers and said assuringly, "I'll do my best mother. You don't have to worry. Besides it will be nice to see a part of the kingdom during the trip. I'm sure there will be some beautiful sceneries."

"There is one more thing Serenity," the Queen said with slight hesitation.

Seeing the discomfort in her mother's eyes, Serenity asked gently, "What is it?"

"The Earth's prince, Endymion, will also be present. I just want you to know now."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Endymion frowned as he walked out of the conference room. He had a look of disgust as he recalled how the council had once again belittled him. They may refer to him as "prince," but it was only an empty title when it came to governing matters. His opinions on any matter meant little to his father's former council.

'_To them I'm just the son of their tyrant King,'_ Endymion thought bitterly as he entered his personal rose garden, '_Why must I be judged for my father's actions. They're all just a bunch of bloody cowards. Turning back on my father...so convenient of them to forget how he was before mother's...'_

Halting his thoughts from straying to painful memories, Endymion inhaled the sweet scents of the rose garden to calm himself. This rose garden had always been a place of escape for him whenever reality became too much. He had personally cared for this garden ever since his mother had passed away. No one dared to enter this garden without his permission. Any who dared to do so learned to fear the young prince's wrath. Even if his influence in the council was small, Endymion was still the Prince of the Earth and no one ever wants to anger royalty.

Having regained his calm composure, Endymion rose from the bench he had been occupying and excited the tranquility of his garden. His face showed no surprise when he saw the familiar red hair girl waiting for him.

"Did the council give you a hard time again Prince Endymion," the girl asked with sympathy.

"It is to be expected Beryl," Endymion replied as he headed toward his study with Beryl following close behind, "You and I both know none of them trust me. They all think I'll follow my father's footsteps."

"I'm sure you'll win them over eventually my prince," Beryl said sincerely wanting to cheer up her prince whom she loved dearly.

"Being overly enthusiastic will only bring disappointment," Endymion stated, "Besides, I may not stay "prince" much longer, since the Lunar Princess is due for a visit in a few days."

"You fear the Princess will take away your title," Beryl asked with a confused look, "I've heard Princess Serenity of the Moon is very kind to all. Why would she wish to do you harm?"

"Have you forgotten Beryl? I am the son of her father's murderer. Just as the council distrusts me for my father's actions, she will hate me for my father's crime," Endymion replied emotionlessly before entering his study and closing the door behind him.

Beryl was left alone to ponder on his words. Moments ago when she had learned of Princess Serenity's later arrival, she had been worried Endymion would fall for the Luanrian Princess. After all, every rumor she'd heard told of the Princess's great beauty and kindness. It had been a relief to learn that her prince did not look forward to meeting this Princess. However, she now has a different worry. Could her prince be right?

'_I hope that the princess will not seek revenge for her father's death though Endymion,'_ Beryl thought as she walked toward her own room, '_Whatever may happen I'll protect my prince and one day he'll return my feelings.'_

---

**Inside Endymion's Study**

Endymion felt slight guilt for having spoken so coldly toward Beryl. She was the daughter of a noble who had been close to his father and she had been a good friend. It was just too bad she had caught him in a bad mood.

'_Hee when am I ever in a good mood anymore,'_ Endymion thought sadly, '_Father's actions have left me with a huge mess to clean up.'_

Sighing, he picked up the file with information about Princess Serenity and scanned it once more. He did not believe for a minute that this princess will be as kind as all the rumors indicate. The young princess had her home destroyed and her father murdered right in front of her eyes! There was no way she wouldn't feel bitterness and resentment toward the world.

'_An act...she's only acting and I will not be fooled like everyone else!'_

**A/N: Ah Endymion finally entered the story and he and Serenity will meet in the next chapter. Been so busy focusing on my completing my first story that this one hasn't been updated in like two months. Oh and I know I'm probably switching between hime and princes...but I just feel like if I say prince I should say princess rather than hime...though I still like the idea on the senshis calling Serenity as hime. Hope the chapter turned out okay, since I felt unsatisfied with a few parts. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. First Meeting Between Royals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Come back here Luna," Serenity said with a giggle as she chased after the suddenly energetic cat in a large grassy meadow.

The Inners watched their smiling princess attempting to catch the agile cat as it kept jumping just out of her master's reach. Each of the senshis were glad to see their princess returned to her usual happy-go-lucky self. During the ride, Serenity had been extremely quiet and had gazed out the carriage window with a blank look. It had been obvious that their princess had been too occupied with her thoughts to actually see any of the sceneries.

"Guess Luna also knew Serenity was upset," Jupiter said with a chuckle as they recalled how the cat had jumped off the carriage to catch her master's attention before giving an innocent "meow" that lead to this game.

"Well Luna had always seemed pretty intune with Serenity's emotions," Venus replied with a smile as she watched Luna once again jumped out of Serenity's reach.

"...So do you guys think Serenity was nervous for the meeting or the fact she'll meet Prince Endymion," Mercury inquired in a quiet voice making sure their princess was too far to hear.

"Probably both...but I would guess meeting the Earth Prince worries her more than the meeting," Mars said.

"Yeah. It must be hard to meet the sone of your father's killer. I would think even someone like Serenity would feel a little uneasy for this kind of meeting," Venus said sadly.

The Inners became silent knowing the truth behind Venus's words. Looking up, they saw that Serenity had finally managed to catch Luna. Either that or Luna had just grown tired of the game and leaped back into her master's arms. Either way, their princess was now walking over to them with a content smile still on her face.

"Sorry it took so long guys, but this little devil is too sneaky," Serenity said to which Luna replied by letting out an innocent "meow."

"We all know you're just too slow Serenity," Mars teased as she opened the carriage door.

"Humph, I like to see you try to catch Luna Mars. I bet Luna wouldn't jump into your arms if you asked nicely," Serenity said while stroking Luna's back.

"I wouldn't need her to since I would be able to catch her," Mars said looking at the happily purring cat in Serenity's arms.

The others slowly followed the arguing pair into the carriage as it began to take off. Though they all found the argument pointless, they were happy to see their princess being her usual self again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Serenity could feel herself becoming more and more nervous with each step she took toward the gates of the Terra Palace. It was only due to her training as a princess that allowed her to appear calm and at peace outwardly. Her senshis walked along side her in square formation keeping their princess in the center. Each held a serious look as they tuned themselves to their surroundings to stay on high alert to any possible dangers. As they entered through the iron gates into the place's main hall, an elderly man wearing a navy blue attire with the Terra symbol embedded on his chest stood waiting for them with two guards at his side.

"Welcome Princess Serenity to the Terra Palace," the elderly man said kindly with a soft smile, "I am Yuro head of the Earth's council. I hope you and your companions had a pleasant trip here."

"Yes, the different sceneries of this planet are very beautiful as I never find myself tire of them," Serenity responded after curtseying to the Elder councilman, "I hope my arrival and stay will not cause trouble for you or anyone else Elder Yuro."

"Nonsense princess. You and your mother are always welcome here. Both Queen Serenity and the late King Sol had always looked after our people. Offering our hospitality is the least we could do in an effort to repay all their doings," Yuro said with a wave of his hand, "Now we have prepared a room for you as well as for each of your Sailor Senshis. They are all located in the same wing just as your mother had requested. The servant at that door will escort all of you to your rooms so you can settle in. You are all free to roam the palace at your leisure, but do remember to join the council and the Prince Endymion for dinner tonight at the dinning hall so that we can become acquainted. After all, we will be working together for quite some time."

Nodding her head in understanding, Serenity and the senshis bid the Elder councilman a good-bye before following the awaiting servant to their rooms. As Serenity was about to turn to the servant's direction, she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair disappear through another pathway behind Yuro. She could have sworn the person's gaze had been directed at her before the person had ran off.

'_I wonder who that was,'_ Serenity stared at the pathway a moment longer in wonder before turning back to the awaiting servant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Serenity had been walking around the palace with Venus to become familiarize with the large structure. She had left Luna in her room seeing as the cat had grown fond of the sunny windowsill as she deciding to nap in the warm spot. The other three senshis had to gather information about the different guard shifts as well as Mercury's desire to find out more about the meetings that will take place in the coming week. Venus had stayed behind to guard over their princess.

"The garden here was rather small, but it was still very beautiful. Don't you think so Venus," Serenity asked happily.

"It was, but I'm sure that you and Jupiter will appreciate its beauty more than the rest of us," Venus said aware that Jupiter also had a love of greeneries like their princess.

"Yes, I need to show Jupiter the garden when there's time. I'm sure she'll love it too," Serenity said when she suddenly became aware of a faint sweet fragrance, "Hey do you smell roses Venus?"

Once mentioned, Venus too became aware of the slight smell of roses coming down the hall. Excited that there's probably another garden, Serenity tugged at Venus to speed up.

"Serenity, are you sure we should be in this wing," Venus asked only to have Serenity gazed questioningly at her, "Have you forgotten? This is the wing where the Earth prince resides. His room and study are all located int his part of the palace. There's a good chance we might run into Princes Endymion."

Understanding where her friend's concern stemmed from, Serenity merely smiled assuringly, "It's okay Venus. I'll have to meet him sooner or later. Besides, I really want to go see the roses."

With that said, Serenity started down the hall in search of this rose garden. After a few moments, she heard Venus's footsteps catching up to her.

---

Endymion stared aimlessly into the clear blue sky. Sitting atop a tree branch while leaning against the tree trunk, the branches above him provided shade and kept him hidden without completely hiding the view of the sky or garden from him.

'_Not that I have anyone to hide from since no one will dare enter my personal rose garden,'_ Endymion thought as he scanned the multicolored garden.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to clear his mind of his troubled thoughts. He allowed the fragrance of the roses and the tranquility of the garden to lull him into a sense of security. Ever since his mother's death, this rose garden was the only place that could bring him this calm feeling even if only for a moment. That was one of the reasons he allowed no one here, even Beryl who had always shown concern for him. He remembered how the rose garden seemed to lose its calming effect when he had allowed others to enter. He had wondered if this was due to the fact he trusted on one ever since his mother's death as well as his father's sudden attitude transformation.

'_It's better this way. One cannot be betrayed if they don't ever trust,'_ Endymion thought feeling a sense of hollowness from the world's harsh reality.

"Wow, this is amazing," Endymion suddenly heard a feminine voice exclaimed bringing him out of his thoughts.

Turning his gaze toward the entrance, he saw a girl with odango styled hair in a white dress surveying the roses with excitement in her eyes. Behind the girl stood another girl with long blonde hair in an orange sailor suit.

"Aren't they beautiful Venus," the odango hair girl said to her companion.

'_Venus...she must be the leader of the Inner Senshis. That would mean that other girl must be Princess Serenity,'_ Endymion figured as he watched the two admire the varieties of roses.

Observing the princess, Endymion found he could find no malice in her eyes. In fact, the princess's eyes held a sense of gentleness and innocence. Even the aura she held around her was soothing. Still, Endymion had a skeptical look in his eyes as he figure the princess would lose this gentle aura once she meets him.

"Whoever you are, please come down from the tree now," Venus yelled out having became aware of another presence in the garden.

Realizing he could not stay hidden, Endymion jumped down from the tree landing a few feet away from the senshi who stood protectively in front of her princess.

I am sorry, but I do believe it is you and your princess that are trespassing in my rose garden," Endymion said colly revealing no emotion on his face.

"Who are you to speak so rudely to my princess," Venus demanded feeling angered at this man's attitude.

After all, they had been told that they were free to roam anywhere in the palace. What right did this person have to accuse her princess fo trespassing?

"I am Prince Endymion and this is **my **personal garden," Endymion replied with slight agitation in his tone.

"Even so, we had been told by Elder Yuro that—"

"Enough Venus," Serenity interrupted placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her, "If this is the Princes's garden then we are trespassers to him."

Turning to Endymion, Serenity bowed her head before saying, "I apologize for trespassing as well as for my senshi's outburst. I hope you will forgive her as she and the others are rather a bit overprotective. I am Serenity and it is nice to meet you Prince Endymion."

Surprised that she had not address herself with her title, it took a moment before Endymion found his voice to reply, "I apologize as well princess. It was rather rude of me to have spoken that way. Although I do think your senshis should learn to have better self control."

Venus could feel her anger raising, but before she could voice out her discontent, Serenity quickly said, "I assure you Venus mean no disrespect," then turning to Venus, she whispered in a pleading tone, "Please wait outside. We are guests after all."

Knowing the logic behind her princess's words, Venus begrudgingly nodded and headed for the entrance but not before giving the prince a warning glance.

"I hope not all your senshis have such low self control," Endymion commented after Venus's departure.

"Oh they are some of the kindest people once you get to know them, but it's Mar's temper you'll really need to watch out for," Serenity smiled at the thought of her fiery friend.

Endymion felt extremely surprised at Serenity's friendliness. She was talking to him as if she had known him for a long time while remaining respectful. He just didn't understand this girl. Doesn't she know it was his father that killed her father?

Seeing his look, Serenity assumed she was being annoying with her chatter, so she said while smiling sheepishly, "Sorry for going on like that. Well I'm sorry again for trespassing, but your garden really is beautiful. I've never seen so many different kinds of roses. Anyway I guess I'll get going now."

Before Endymion realized what he was doing, he grabbed Serenity's arm to stop her and said, "Well since you obviously love the rose garden so much, I guess...I mean...uh...you can come back again if you like princess."

Serenity's face broke into a wide smile and said, "Thank you and you can just call me Serenity. I'll see you at dinner."

Endymion stood stunned by both his own decision to let the princess return to his garden as well as the sincerity in the princess's voice when she had spoken to him.

'_Maybe Serenity is different from the others,'_ Endymion thought as he watched her walk back to her awaiting senshi.

**A/N: Yay another chapter finished and I found this chapter quite fun to write. Well there's the first meeting between Endymion and Serenity. What u think?**


	6. Inner Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

A sweating and panting Endymion was mercilessly striking a wooden practice dummy. After his encounter with Serenity in the rose garden, his confusion at the princess's friendly attitude had grew into frustration the more he dwelled on it. Having decided to release that frustration by sparring, he had stomped straight to the training ground and practiced his swordsmanship against several of the training soldiers. When none of them posed a challenge to him, he gestured for the general in charge of the group of soldiers to spar with him, but Endymion's skills proved far superior to even the experienced general. Now he was left alone in the training ground with only the wooden dummies to unleash his frustrations on. Letting out a groan, Endymion fell back onto the ground and stared angrily at the sky as if it had caused his confusion.

"It's just guilt," he mumbled as he sat himself upright.

'_That's right. I only permitted her into my garden because of what my father did,'_ he thought, refusing to even consider that he had softened to the Moon Princess.

With that explanation firmly in his mind, Endymion stood up and headed for his quarter knowing he needed to wash the sweat off himself sine dinner time was less than an hour away. It would not bold well to arrive in his dirt fill clothing with sweat still dripping down his forehead.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Geez where did that cat go now," Serenity grumbled as she walked down another corridor in search of Luna.

She let out a sigh as she saw no trace of Luna in this corridor either. Beginning to wonder if she will be able to find Luna before dinner, Serenity paid little attention to where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself bumping into someone as she turned the corner. Having not been expecting to collide with anything, Serenity fell back onto the floor with a soft thud.

"I'm so sorry princess! Are you hurt," Serenity heard the person say in a frantic tone.

Smiling up to whoever she had bumped into, Serenity picked herself up before saying, "No. No. I should have watched where I was going. I should be the one apologizing."

Taking a moment to scan the person's appearance, Serenity noted this girl with long fiery red hair must only be around her age. The girl was wearing a fine purple dress which suggested to Serenity that she must be a daughter to one of the council members who also resided in this palace. Seeing the worried look remaining in this girl's eyes, Serenity was about to further assure the girl that there was no harm done when a familiar "meow" reached her ears.

"Luna," Serenity exclaimed momentarily forgetting the now startled girl, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I even got the other girls looking for you."

Noticing her master's slightly upset tone, Luna walked up to Serenity's waiting arms and nuzzled her cheek as if asking for forgiveness. The cat's simple gesture brought a smile to Serenity's face as she began to giggle.

"All right Luna. I forgive you. You can stop now. It tickles," Serenity said between giggles, "What have you been up to anyway?"

At her question Luna leaped off of Serenity's arms and let out a loud "meow." Serenity looked questioningly toward the direction Luna was looking at and noticed a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes widened when a white cat emerged. At first, the white cat watched Serenity with cautious eyes, but its gaze left Serenity when Luna let out another "meow" as if to call it over. Encouraged by Luna's call, the white cat trod over and sat itself beside Luna while watching Serenity with curious eyes.

"It seems you found a new friend," Serenity said with a smile while kneeling down to pet the white cat, "I wonder what your name is?"

"His name is Artemis."

Turning her head, Serenity finally noticed that the girl she bumped into was still here.

"Oh is he yours," Serenity asked.

"No," the girl replied with a shake of her head," Artemis belongs to Prince Endymion. The prince let him wander the castle since he knows Artemis will always return to him."

"I see," Serenity said in an unsurprised tone which seemed to spark curiosity in the girl's eyes, "By the way, what is your name. It's obvious you already know who I am."

"My name is Beryl princess," the girl said with a bow.

"Well Beryl. I would like to apologize for our collision earlier. It really was my fault since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Serenity said, "I hope I haven't delayed you from your destination."

"Oh no princess," Beryl replied in a surprised tone.

Even though she had heard rumors of Princess Serenity's kindness, Beryl still felt stunned that the princess would go through the trouble of apologizing to her twice.

'_Maybe Endymion was worrying for nothing after all,'_ she thought with relief.

"Come on Luna. Say good bye to Artemis, I have to take you back to my room before I try to find the dining hall."

Serenity's voice brought Beryl out of her thoughts as she noticed the princess picking up the sad looking black cat. However, it seemed Artemis was also reluctant to part with his new friend and began to meow in displeasure.

Letting out a sigh, Serenity wondered if the prince would mind having his cat in her room during dinner. Remembering it was Beryl who told her of Artemis's owner, she turned to her and asked, "Do you know if Prince Endymion would mind if I let Artemis play with Luna in my room?"

Beryl was momentarily shocked that the princess would ask her such a question. After all, she had never met any royal who would ask for permission to do something like bringing someone else's cat into their room. Especially if they were not planning on taking it from the pet's owner.

"Um, I would not know princess," Beryl replied hesitantly.

She watched the princess's face scrunched up at her words before the princess let out another sigh.

"Well I guess I'll just have to risk it. The two seemed to have grown quite fond of the other," Serenity seemingly said to herself before turning Beryl again, "Thank you for your help."

Too shocked to say anything, Beryl merely nodded her head. She watched the princess cradle both cats into her arms and bid her a farewell before walking off toward the direction of the guest's wing.

'_Serenity is as kind as the rumors said,'_ Beryl thought with a light smile until another thought hit her.

Does this mean Endymion would change his mind about the princess? Will he fall for the kind princess like she had first feared?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That Earth prince sure seemed set on being cold," Venus said with a frown as she and the other girls walked Serenity to her room, "You think he could have at least tried to smile once during the whole meal."

"Not so loud Venus," Mercury said making sure none of the palace guards were near, "We should talk of the prince that way in his palace. Besides, aren't you over reacting?"

"Yeah, you're probably just still upset over what happened in that rose garden you mentioned," Mars added with a wave of her hand.

"Oh please tell me you're not still upset over what happened this afternoon, "Serenity said with a groan, "We were trespassing in his rose garden."

"That doesn't give him the right to act so disrespectful, especially toward you," Venus grumbled before speaking in a more clear tone, "Besides, I'm talking about his attitude during dinner. Didn't you guys notice how he acted so coldly toward Serenity? It's like the guy doesn't want to have us there at all."

"That's not completely true," Jupiter said as she recalled the Earth prince's attitude during dinner, "He acted cold toward all the council members too. If you think about it, Serenity was the only one he spoke to in full sentences rather than just 'yes' or 'no.'"

"You know what. You're right," Venus said going wide eyed at the realization, "What did you say happened after I left the rose garden?"

"I already told you. I just apologized again and he accepted my apology," Serenity to her four senshis who were all looking at her with a curious look, "Look, we're at my room. I'm tired, so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

After biding them all a good night, Serenity entered her room and closed the door behind her. Collapsing on top of her bed, Serenity found herself pondering about the prince. It would be a lie to say she didn't feel disappointed that Endymion would act so coldly toward the Inners and herself. Then there's also the fact his father was the one who murdered her father. Truthfully, Serenity had been feeling a bit uncomfortable during the two times she had been around him. It's not that she blamed him for her father's death, but she find herself noticing some similarities in appearance between the prince and his father. Thinking back to the events during dinner, Serenity found herself frowning.

'_There were quite a few council members being purposely difficult with the prince. I can kinda see why he acts the way he does...,' _then thinking back to the look in the prince's eyes, '_His eyes seemed to hold so much suffering and loneliness...He doesn't deserve to be feared and detested for something he didn't do.'_

Suddenly, Serenity was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two warm furry bodies nuzzle against both her arms. Smiling, Serenity sat up and let the two cats lay on her lap.

"I see you two enjoyed each other's company," she said softly as she stroke Luna's back.

After a few moments of both cats purring on her lap, Artemis jumped off and walked up to the door before letting out a "meow."

Getting up with Luna in her arms, Serenity guessed that Artemis wished to return to his master, "Well I can't sleep right now anyway."

Letting Luna down, the cat immediately stood next to her new companion. Serenity couldn't help but laugh at Luna's attachment to her new friend. Then again, there was no other cat for Luna to play with back at home. Thinking of walking with Luna back to the prince's wing, Serenity remembered the beautiful rose garden she now had the prince's permission to re-enter.

'_This will give me a chance to see the roses under the moonlight,' _Serenity smiled eagerly at the thought of her birth place, '_It should be a full moon tonight. I bet the moon's glow will make the rose garden even more enchanting.'_

With that thought, Serenity quietly closed the door behind her and headed for the prince's wing with Artemis and Luna silently leading the way.

**A/N: Hee I added Artemis into the story now. Seemed kinda cute to me imagining the two kitties together. Well now Serenity is going to the rose garden...gee I wonder who she'll see there =). 'Til next time.**


	7. The Beginning of Love and Envy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Night, the most tranquil part of each day. The shrouding shadows brought great comfort to Endymion. They provide an escape; a way to stay hidden and shut himself from the rest of the world. Yet there was always that one source which intrudes the night's darkness. Glaring up at the sky, Endymion cursed the moon for its illuminating light. He felt its shine mocked him. Not bright enough to bring him out of the darkness, but not dim enough to leave him to completely embrace the darkness. It infuriates him to no end as the moon's shine seemed to embody his very definition of hope.

'_Hope...nothing but lies to keep one going only to bring even greater pain once its deceit is revealed,'_ Endymion thought as sadness momentarily flashed though his eyes.

It was quickly replaced by his usual cold demeanor when he heard the soft sound of rustling grass. Making sure to stay hidden in the shadows, Endymion quietly looked behind the tree he had been leaning on to see who or what had entered his garden. His eyes went wide when his gaze fell of Princess Serenity. Under the glow of the moonlight, the Lunar Princess looked angelic as her white gown seemed to sparkle from the moonlight. Endymion felt his breath caught in his throat as he watched Serenity held a rose with extreme gentleness. He felt a tug at his heart when she let out a small smile while gazing at the Moon with sad eyes. So mesmerized by the Lunarian Princess, Endymion failed to notice the white male cat treading up to him until Artemis lightly nudged his foot.

"Wha...," Endymion cried out in surprise while instinctively taking a step back.

Startled by the cry and rustling of leaves, Serenity turned toward the source of the noise. Endymion saw her eyes fill with raw fear when she spotted him, but it quickly passed away when a look of recognition dawned on her face.

"Oh, it's only you prince," Serenity said with clear relief before saying with a hint of amusement, "I see Artemis gave you a small fright."

His effort to hide his embarrassment only raised a giggle from the obviously amused princess. To his light frustration, Artemis paid no mind to his disapproving glare. He could have sworn he saw a satisfied smirk on the cat's face.

"I hope you didn't mind that Artemis had been in my company," Serenity said catching his attention, "It seems my cat Luna has grown fond of yours."

"How did you know Artemis belongs to me," Endymion asked as he watched his cat laid down next to Luna who had fallen asleep while curled up on the grass.

"Well, I ran into a girl named Beryl and she told me Artemis belonged to you," Serenity replied.

"I see."

Silence fell on them and Serenity returned her gaze to the shining moon. She felt somewhat unnerved by Endymion's continued silence. The way he observed her with searching eyes only added to her discomfort. It was as if the Earth prince was trying to figure her out.

'_It doesn't help that I had momentarily mistaken him for his father,'_ Serenity thought back to the moment she had saw his shadowy figure.

The image of Orien's murderous expression flashed through her mind reminding her of the fear she had felt that night. Not only that, but the feeling of guilt and uselessness resurfaced as the memory replayed her head.

"Are you afraid of me," Endymion suddenly asked bringing Serenity back to the present.

"Wha---," Serenity had a confused look, unable to comprehend why Endymion would ask such a question.

"Your hands," Endymion said, "They're trembling. Is it because you fear me too?"

Her eyes widened in realization as she heard the inner sadness and loneliness in Endymion's words. Her heart immediately filled with an urge to comfort him making her all but forgotten her own sorrows.

Endymion watched as Serenity slowly approached him with such a softness in her eyes that he unconsciously dropped his guard. Then to his complete surprise, Serenity embraced him before saying in a sincere and gentle voice, "I don't hate or fear you. I know others may blame or hate you for your father's choices, but I don't and you shouldn't either."

Endymion was completely stunned by her words and action. He could feel the iciness of his heart slowly melt away from the warm aura Serenity was irradiating. How could anyone be so kind and forgiving?

Releasing her embrace, Serenity had a sheepish look as she placed her hands behind her back. It had been on an impulse that drew her to embrace him.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for," Serenity quickly blurted out while avoiding Endymion's gaze, "Anyway, I should be going. I'm probably intruding on your peace. I will just get going now prince."

As she bend down to cradle the sleeping Luna into her arms, she suddenly heard, "Endymion."

"I'm sorry," Serenity asked as she stood up and gave the prince a confused look.

"Endymion," the prince repeated with a slight blush as he averted his eyes from Serenity's questioning look, "Just Endymion...since you had asked me to refer to you only as Serenity."

Understanding dawned on Serenity as a delighted look appeared on her face.

"Hm, I'll see you tomorrow then," Serenity said in a cheerful tone, "Goodnight Endymion."

As he watched the prince's figure disappeared into the dark hall, Endymion couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. All he had done was asked her to refer to him without his title as she had done, yet such a simple request had brought the bubbly princess immense joy.

'_That girl's in a class of her own,'_ Endymion mused as he picked up the sleeping Artemis and began walking toward the entrance of his garden.

Before steeping into the dark hall, he gave the shining moon one last look. The image of Serenity's serene face flashed through his mind and he felt a soothing warmth surround him once again. A rare glint of happiness glowed in his eyes as he headed toward his room void of his usual stonic expression.

* * *

"Wow! The ball room sure is beautifully decorated," Beryl watched the excited princess exclaimed to her senshis.

Standing dutifully by her father, Beryl had observed Serenity's awestruck reaction to the brightly decorated palace ball room. It had been four days since the moon princess's arrival and the council had insisted on holding a ball in Serenity's honor. Now many Terran and Lunar nobles were dancing or making small talk after the usual introductions and honors were made. Beryl couldn't help but felt a light smile appear on her face as she watched the princess bring delighted expressions onto the face of every person she talked to. It was like Serenity's joy was contagious.

'_She may be childish and naive at times, but she really is kind to all,'_ Beryl thought as she remembered her few encounters with Serenity the past four days.

However, her smile disappeared when she saw Serenity approach Endymion who had been trying to stay hidden in a corner. She noticed how the prince's disapproving frown became replaced by a relaxed expression. Beryl felt sadness well up in her heart as she recalled how much time the prince had been spending with Serenity the past four days.

'_He even allows her to enter his rose garden anytime she wishes.'_

Deep down Beryl knew she should be happy for her prince. After all, he finally found someone who could bring a certain brightness to his eyes. On top of that, Serenity had also been restrengthening the ties between Endymion and his council during their meetings. She had heard from the prince how the council was finally hearing his ideas out and actually puts them into consideration. Beryl couldn't remember the last time she had seen her prince so light hearted since the queen's death. All in all, she knew Serenity was a good match with Endymion and yet...

Returning her gaze to the two royals, Beryl saw a young nobleman approach the princess. She watched as Endymion frowned at something the nobleman said to Serenity. The nobleman seemed to be indicated to the dance floor, so she guessed he was asking the princess to a dance. As the nobleman reached for Serenity's hand, Endymion stepped between them and said something in a stonic face before taking Serenity's hand. Beryl watched as Endymion pulled the princess toward the dance floor.

'_And yet I can't help but envy her,'_ Beryl thought as she turned away from the sight of her prince dance with the moon princess.

Quickly excusing herself, Beryl walked out onto a balcony and shut her eyes tightly trying to rid the image of the joy in the prince's eyes when he was dancing with Serenity.

"Why," She asked no one in particular as tears began sliding down her face.

---

Unknown to Beryl, a pair of glowing red eyes watched her from the shadows. An amused smile spread on the man's face as he observed the heartbroken girl.

"Well well, it looks like my son has broken this poor girl's heart by falling for the daughter of that wretched Sol," the man with a scar on his left cheek mused, "Hee it looks like I found myself a perfect pawn."

**A/N: Long wait...too much work from school and with finals coming up, well lets just say I don't think there will be an update soon...maybe there will be one when winter break start. Same goes for my other stories. Anyway hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. 'Til next time.**


	8. Tainted Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"You're leaving tomorrow morning," Endymion stated simply as he and Serenity sat under the shade of a tree in his rose garden.

"Yes the meetings have concluded and I must return home," Serenity replied with a soft smile, "Mother is expecting a full report although I think I'll leave that part to Mercury. I'm just no good at those things."

"You always sell yourself short," Endymion said with a hint of disapproval, "Learn to trust your own judgments. You did voice some good ideas during our previous meetings. If you learn to be more confident in your decisions, others won't be able to dissuade you into going through with another plan that you know will be less ideal."

"That's what Mars always tell me too," Serenity said with a sheepish look, "But I don't have to worry about it for now. You're really amazing though Endymion. From all those meetings, I can tell you're really passionate about helping your people. I'm sure with you to lead your council you can really help those less fortunate in your kingdom."

"Maybe," Endymion murmured.

A sudden rustling in the bushes startled the two royals as Luna and Artemis came rushing out of the shrubs. The two felines quickly darted behind their respective owners as a frustrated yell echoed through the hall outside the rose garden. To Endymion's surprise the sound of the angry yell entered his garden. Before he could demand to know who had entered without his consent, Serenity got up and called out, "Mars what happened?"

Coming into view, the annoyed fire senshi had a scowl on her face as she marched straight up to her princess while completely ignoring the Earth prince.

"Serenity do you know what Luna and her new friend has been doing," Mars started to rant without giving her princess a chance to respond, "Every time! Every single time any of us try to finish packing your belongings the two of them would appear out of nowhere and grab something out. It's driving us crazy! At this rate we'll have to leave your things behind!"

At her last words, the two troublemakers stepped out and let out meows of protest. Obviously the two had not expected this to be the outcome of their mischief.

With her arms crossed, Mars said in an almost childishly triumphant tone, "That's right. We know what you two are trying to do, but it won't work. Like it or not we're leaving tomorrow."

Then turning her glare toward Endymion, Mars pointed a finger at him and yelled, "And you. Why don't you spend some time training that cat of yours. He has become a bad influence on Luna!"

Without giving the stunned prince a chance to respond, Mars immediately stomped out of the garden while grumbling something about "the troublesome cat and his self-centered owner" the whole way out.

"Don't mind Mars. She just have a very short temper," Serenity said apologetically to Endymion who still held a stunned expression.

Even though it has been almost a week since he'd met Serenity's senshis, they've yet to cease amazing him with their bold behaviors. Their loyalty and devotion toward Serenity were unquestionable, yet it was their bond with the Moon princess that impressed him. It was obvious these four girls were not only Serenity's personal guards, but her closest friends as well. He could see the kindness in each individual senshi when they associated with others, but he had also noticed a different kind of gentleness in each one of them when they associated with or even just spoke of Serenity. Clearly Serenity had a large place in each of their hearts.

'_She really is something special,'_ Endymion thought as he watched Serenity try to comfort the two upset felines, '_To be able to inspire such devotion from her guards, I wonder if I could ever gain guards that would be half as loyal.'_

Looking at Artemis's disheartened gaze at the black cat, Endymion could not help but sympathize with his pet. As his feline friend would miss Luna, he would miss Serenity's company. The past few days he had spent with her had been his happiest in a long while. She brought a certain warmth into his heart that no one else could. Not even his memories of his mother can fill his heart with joy the way Serenity's smile could. At this very moment, Endymion could not help but envy the four senshis for being able to always remain at Serenity's side.

"Poor Luna and Artemis," Serenity said as she stroked Luna's back, "They are really going to miss each other."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Endymion said softly to Serenity's surprise.

Realizing he had said those words out loud, Endymion lowered his gaze as he felt his face heated up. Placing Artemis by his side, he began to stroke the upset cat while avoiding eye contact with Serenity who in turn found herself blushing at his words.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious, Serenity averted her own gaze on Luna. She could feel her face heating up as she recalled having this similar rapid beating of her heart during her dance with Endymion on the night of the ball.

"Emm, I'll miss you too Endymion," Serenity said in a quiet voice as she fidgeted with her dress.

Several moments past with neither knowing what to say. It seemed ever since Endymion refused the nobleman a chance to dance with Serenity they have been having quite a few of these awkward silences.

"I hope you'll be able to visit my palace," Serenity said breaking the silence, "I would love to show you my garden. Although the beauty of our roses pale compare to yours."

Cradling Luna in her arms, Serenity stood up and continued, "I should go help Mars or she'll be extremely grumpy the whole way back tomorrow."

Endymion watched Serenity's retreating form as he fought a voice in his head telling him to reach out and ask her to stay even if just a little longer. Confused by a feeling of lost, a frown formed and continued to deepen with each step Serenity took. The warmth he had felt around Serenity has already began to leave him.

'_Why do I feel this way,'_ Endymion wondered as he never once averted his gaze until the princess was out of his sight.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"And all the guests have been invited. All those who will attend have replied," Mercury said to the other senshis and Serenity who were sitting around the large table in the palace library.

"Well it's no surprise all those invited would agree to come. After all, everyone adores you Serenity," Jupiter said with a wide smile, "Who wouldn't want to attend your fourteenth birthday celebration?"

"Not to mention all the suitors who are trying to catch your attention," Venus teased with a nudge to her princess whose face immediately flushed a hint of pink, "So have any of them caught your interest yet?"

"Venus," Serenity whined as her four friends found her ever increasing blush highly amusing and broke out into laughter, "You guys! Don't encourage her."

"Oh lighten up Serenity," Mars said with a wave of her hand, "You know she's just teasing."

"It's not funny," Serenity insisted with a childish pout.

"Well then why don't we move on to other matters concerning the celebration," Mercury suggested kindly to Serenity's relief.

"Such as what we will be serving during the festivity," Jupiter said which immediately generated an excited grin on Serenity's face.

When the plannings ended an hour later, Mercury and Venus left the group to inform the Queen of what has been decided upon as well as to discuss the security details for the night of the celebration. Jupiter soon followed when she declared she wanted to let the kitchen staffs know in advance what they would be preparing. As the senshi exited, a messenger stepped in and informed a letter had just arrived for her highness. After thanking the messenger, Serenity unfolded the letter to find a handwriting she now easily recognized.

"It's from the Earth prince isn't it," Mars inquired after seeing a soft smile broke out on her princess's face.

"Yes," Serenity replied as she carefully refolded the letter having quickly scanned its content, "He wanted to inform me that he will also be attending my fourteenth birthday celebration."

"Really now and why would the prince need to personally write you a letter when we had received his acceptance reply the day right after we had sent out the invitations," Mars asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Mars, I don't know why you and the others are so suspicious of Endymion," Serenity said with a slight shake of her head, "He may be a bit rough around the edges, but he is very kind-hearted."

"Well it would help if he would show that kindness more often to others as well," Mars grumbled raising a slight hint of pink on her friend's face.

Turning her gaze away from the fire senshi, Serenity could feel her face heat up at the implications behind her friend's words. Sensing her princess's sudden discomfort, Mars let out a soft sigh before excusing herself guessing Serenity most likely wanted to be left alone. Stepping out of the room, she decided to wait for the other three Inners to discuss her worries for their princess. The four had been aware of Serenity's growing affection for the Earth prince. Being both their princess's friends and protectors, it was only natural they felt a sense of protectiveness for Serenity.

'_After all we don't exactly know if that prince returns her affections,'_ Mars thought with a frown, '_For all we know he could just be trying to use Serenity to regain the power he had lost when his father was exiled. Although I haven't felt any negative intent from him, one can never be too sure. Maybe I'll consult the sacred fire later for some answers.'_

Taking a glance at her friend's retreating form, Serenity let out a tired sigh as she was fully aware of her four senshis' worries. Each had gently hinted for her to be weary of Endymion with Mars being the most blunt having straight out told her that they don't know Endymion personally and therefore shouldn't completely trust him so easily. Even Venus who usually loved to tease her about possible suitors would tend to avoid mentioning the Earth prince.

'_She's probably still sore about our first meeting with Endymion in his rose garden,'_ Serenity thought unable to hold back a smile at the memory, '_I hope Endymion learned that first impressions can be very important.'_

Glancing at the folded letter in her hands once more, Serenity felt excitement wash over her at the anticipation of Endymion's attendance to the celebration.

'_I hope I get a chance to show him the palace garden like I'd promised. Then there's also our palace library. He did mentioned having an interest in books. I'm sure our collection have all sorts of works that Endymion have never seen before. Even Mercury whose home planet thrives __on knowledge and writings was impressed by the books and scriptures my parents have collected,'_ Serenity thought with a giggle recalling her friend's both thrilled and awed expression that day.

Exiting into the hall, Serenity's mind continued to think about the different things she wished to show Endymion. The small smile not once leaving her features.

* * *

Sitted stonily in front of her dresser, Beryl stared sadly at her reflection. Ever since that night at the ball, the prince seemed to grow ever more distant from her. It was not that Endymion had forgotten her existence, but whenever she compared the way the prince treated Serenity to the way he treated her, a resentment for the Moon princess creeps into her heart.

'_And with the princess's birthday celebration approaching the prince's mind seems to wander off even more,'_ Beryl thought as a hint of despair flashed in her eyes.

"Why her," Beryl exclaimed bitterly as she lashed out her frustration by sweeping the contents on her drawer to the ground with an angered growl.

"Why do you hide your anger child," a voice rang out causing the surprised Beryl to spin around.

Fear filled her eyes when she found the former Earth king standing before her. Although she had never met the king in person, she recognized him from having seen him from afar as well as from portraits that used to hang around the palace. It stunned her to see the man before her seemed not to have aged at all from the image of the king in a portrait of the royal family painted when the prince was only eight.

"Have you no manner child," Orien asked mockingly, "It is quite improper of you not to at least greet your king."

Coming out of her shock, Beryl dove for the door only to find it refused to open. Banging loudly on the door, she frantically cried out for her family's guards.

"Don't waste your breathe," Orien said nonchalantly, "No one can hear us nor can anyone enter this room."

Realizing she was trapped, Beryl slowly turned to face the calm and composed Orien. Taking a moment to look over the wanted former Earth king, she noted he still adorned the royal family crest on the right side of his breastplate. It seemed to her the man was dressed for battle, but he showed no sign of attacking.

"What do you want," Beryl asked after finally finding the courage to speak.

"Oh I'm not here for my desires," Orien replied coyly, "No. Rather, I'm here about your desires."

"My desires," Beryl repeated as she watched Orien with a new curiosity even though the logical part of her screamed out not to be baited by his words.

A grin broke out on Orien's face as he continued, "I am aware of your displeasure at my son's growing affections for the daughter of my...former associate."

"What do you want with the prince," Beryl demanded as her concern for the man she love washed over her fear of Orien.

"Now now, I have no intention of harming Endymion. After all, he is my dear son," Orien assured before continuing in a feigned tone of worry, "In fact I am only concerned for his obviously misguided affections for that Serenity."

"What do you mean? The princess is not only beautiful, but a kind-hearted person as well," Beryl defended even though it hurted immensely to admit it out loud, "It is only natural that his highness would-"

"If you truly believe that moon brat could love Endymion, then you are only fooling yourself," Orien interrupted with a laugh, "How preposterous will it be if Serenity will actually love the son of her father's murderer. Do you wish to see my dear son have his heart broken?"

"But-"

"Think about it Beryl. Why risk Endymion's happiness with another when you know you could bring him just as much joy if not more," Orien said as a dark fog began to creep toward the oblivious Beryl, "It should be you that Endymion loves."

"Me. My prince should love me," Beryl said as she felt her bitterness grew with each word.

"It was you that stood by my son's side in his darkest hour. It was you he would speak to with compassion when he had acted coldly to all others," Orien continued egging on Beryl's hatred for Serenity, "There is no reason for Endymion to love another when he had you."

"He had me," Beryl growled out as her eyes began glowing red and the dark aura around her grew, "It's that wretched Moon princess's fault. She stole Endymion from me and I will make her pay!"

Orien watched a crazed expression appear on the red head's face with a satisfied smirk. Holding out his palm, a choker with a dark purple crystal materialized.

"Follow my orders and I promise you will have your revenge and my son's love," Orien said as he held out the choker to Beryl.

With only a second of hesitation, Beryl reached for the choker and placed it on. At that instant, any doubt she had about her choice vanished replaced with only an intense hatred for Serenity.

"What do I have to do?"

**A/N: Finally found enough inspiration to write up another chapter. I had to scrap out some of the old idea and rewrote a few times so hopefully this didn't come out too badly. Already started on the next chapter for my other sm fic, but can't promise that it will come out anytime soon as course load is pretty high this quarter. 'Til next time.**


End file.
